stormhawksfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Hawks
The 'Storm Hawks' are an unofficial squadron of Atmos, lead by the sky knight Aerrow. Although not recognized by the Sky Knight council as an official squadron, the Storm Hawks still stick to their mission of saving the world of Atmos from Master Cyclonis. Members Current Members 'Aerrow' — The daring leader and Sky Knight of the squadron, Aerrow is a mature, good-natured 14-year-old with a tousled mop of bright red hair and green eyes. Despite his youth, he's one of the most talented Sky Knights in the Atmos. *Age: 14 *Hair : Red *Eyes: Green *Position: Sky Knight Leader *Personality: Adventurous, Daring *Weapon: Twin Energy Blades *Species: Human 'Radarr' — Aerrow's close friend and co-pilot, Radarr is a vaguely rabbit/lemur-like creature of indeterminate origin who hates being called a "pet." Radarr has scruffy blue fur and yellow eyes. *Age: 2 *Hair: Blue *Eyes: Yellow *Position: Co-pilot *Personality: Loyal *Weapon: Objects he can throw *Species: Unknown 'Finn' — A wiry, wise-cracking doofus, Finn is a sharpshooter, and he and Junko are always getting into trouble together, becoming the comic relief pair of the show. With spiky blond hair and blue eyes, Finn seems perpetually on a sugar rush, though he always tries to act cool. His personality takes from both a stereotypical surfer and skater. *Age: 14 *Hair: Blond *Eyes: Blue *Position: Wing Man, Marksman *Personality: Egotistic *Weapon: Energy Crossbow *Species: Human 'Junko' — A tough burly character who has a big heart, Junko is the muscle of the group, in charge of "flight engineering and heavy ballistics." He is of a race of warriors called Wallops. He has a horn on his nose a slope of dark gray hair and gray eyes. *Age: 14 *Hair: Grey *Eyes: Grey *Position: Flight Engineer, Strong Man *Terra: Terra Wallop *Personality: Confident, Fun loving *Weapon: Knuckle Busters, Turkey Burps *Species: Wallop 'Piper' — In charge of tactics, navigation, and crystals, Piper also has excellent combat abilities, and knows nearly everything about Atmos, other Sky Knights, and the inhabitants of Atmos. She has spiky midnight blue hair and orange eyes. *Age: 14 *Hair: Blue *Eyes: Orange *Position: Navigator, Tactics Specialist, Crystal Expert *Personality: Fun loving, Easily irritated *Weapon: Energy staff *Species: Human 'Stork' — The carrier pilot and gadget specialist with crippling (though often warranted) paranoia and severe pessimism, Stork is a slim, green-skinned member of a species called "Merbs." Though he appears menacing at first, he is quickly revealed to be easily frightened and meek, though he consistently performs his expected duties. He has stated that he is only a member of the Storm Hawks until "something better comes along," but is loyal regardless. He has jet black hair and yellow eyes with dots for pupils. *Age: 19 *Hair: Black *Eyes: Yellow & Black *Position: Helmsman *Terra: Terra Merb *Personality: Paranoia *Weapon: Condor and Traps *Species: Merb Temporary Members 'Starling' 'Honorary Members' 'Leugey ' Former Members 'Lightning Strike' - The founder and leader of the Storm Hawks, he led the combined forces of the Free Atmos against Cyclonia, but was betrayed and killed by his own copilot. *Age: ''Unknown *Hair: Red *Eyes: Green *Position: Sky Knight Leader *Terra: Unknown *Personality: Unknown, likely very charismatic *Weapon: two-handed double blade *Species: Human Dark Ace - Copilot for Lightning Strike, his very name remains unknown; instead, he is remembered only as the Dark Ace for his betrayal of his leader. Gallery Storm_Hawks_Group__Wallpaper__by_Jayne_D.png Sources Category:Squadrons